Addo
Character Name: Addo Character Age: 18 Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: magic/staffs Archetype: wizard Race: Aquian Character Personality: Curious, Smart, easily intimidated '''Background Information: '''From the moment he was born, Addo was very curious. He didn't grow up in an open environment, and his parents kept him inside for unknown reasons. Every night, when his family gathered for the last meal of the day, his father would go on and on about how he was "on the verge of a great discovery!" When Addo asked what this discovery might be, his father just chuckled. "I'll tell you later, son." One day, on his 10 birthday, he had reached a limit. He wanted to know what he discovery was so badly.... So badly, he snuck out of his house and followed his father one early morning. He carefully followed his father, making less sound than a crab creeping along the ocean floor. His father never looked back, and Addo scrambled to keep up. His father slipped into a small, Pearlstone building. The shadows seemed to swallow his father. Not wanting to miss the discovery, he continued to follow. Making sure to hide behind a pillar, he watched his father stop in front of a strange altar. His father removed several objects from his sharkskin Backpack. They were disc-like, transparent. Another Aquian said something to his Father, and he nodded in response. Addo watched, curious, as the duo of explorers placed several of the Lenses into the strange object, which sucked the smaller objects in the blink of an eye. After some strange shaking, the Altar spat out what seemed to be a bloodshot eye. His father raised it, and with a roar, a large bloodshot eyeball dashed into the temple, and rammed his father into the wall. He ran from the temple, to get help. But he was too late. His father was found dead when the guards got back to the temple. The leader of the guards looked at Addo, with a stone-cold expression on his face. “Now, boy, don’t you go telling anybody about this. We don’t need another re-run of that Squid rumor” the guard said, referencing the moment years earlier when somebody spread a false rumor that a Squid was going to attack marthsollus. The town went crazy, and it took days to clean up the damage done from the panic. He was allowed to tell only his mother, and nobody else. The public was told that his father had died from a Shark attack. For the next five years, Addo trained with his father’s magic staff, after gaining permission from his overprotective mother. When he reached the age of fifteen, he secretly began to leave the city of Marthsollus, to explore what his parents had called "The Upper Land". He was curious... These creatures, which lived on the land. They breathed with their mouths, and not with gills! He was confused as to how they lived. He watched them, but always from a distance. He learned of their customs, and how they lived. But each time, he was limited by his weak lungs. After a few months of constant visits to the surface, His lungs became strong enough to function on land. He was very proud, and went to make a living on the Surface World, so he could learn more of the strange eye that killed his father. ﻿ Category:Aquian Category:Aquians Category:Male Category:Magic